Obsession's Truth
by jennekakale
Summary: Rowenna Ward was living her life rather normally, in our dimension, when she was suddenly pushed into a wormhole. It led her to a world she thought only existed in movies. Several years later, after barely accepting her new reality, she meets Khan, who is intrigued by her. And thus begins a cat and mouse game. End of/Post STID Khan/OC
1. Prologue Pt 1

A/N: Hiya, this is my first fanfic. :3 This chapter introduces my O/C, and how she joins the Star Trek (Alternate) Universe. I will warn that I will take a few liberties, add in a few plots to fit this fanfic, and maybe change a few minor things around. As for the rating, it's nothing mature yet, but when I get to any blood and gore, or whatever else, I will change it. I won't have a set schedule, as it really depends on my muse. I am at the complete and utter mercy of my muse, and I do apologize to that.

A little information about this chapter: This is the first part of the prologue. It's abrupt for the most part, but I intended it to be that way while adding flashbacks and memories throughout the story. And the O/C is kind of based on me, seeing as how this is also kind of a person project of mine to see if I can describe a vague sense of myself. The incident mentioned at the very beginning of this chapter is a true event of my life, and quite a funny one at that. There is no Khan in this chapter, but he might be in the next one. ^^ I won't have Row and him meet for several chapters yet, as I like to build things up. And don't worry, she'll be several years older when she does meet him.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my own O/C's.

I would appreciate some reviews. :} I am always looking to improve my ability as a writer.

- S.

* * *

Prologue | Pt. 1

_June 18th, 2013_

If it was one thing Rowenna definitely appreciated, it was a nice, warm bath. The steam pooled about a meter above her head, heating her lips and keeping the skin above the water quite moist. It was just what she needed for her sore muscles. Her day had been quite trying, especially as riding that mechanical bull over and over, for about four hours, had been the most stressful piece of it. It was most definitely fun though. Satisfaction rang through her as she remembered the look everyone in the crowd had when they watched the quiet girl, the one they thought they knew, ride a mechanical bull boisterously and boldly.

It would have been the perfect day had there not been any innuendos made by the young men in the barn. Rowenna twitched her nose in disgust as she remembered the most disgusting of the guys, hitting on her.

**_"Hey Row!" Tristan jogged up to her limping form as she headed for her car. "Row, I just wanted to let you know what I would do you any time, anywhere." Row, not caring initially, glanced up at him sharply after hearing the self-serving words laced with terrible arrogance._**

**_"Excuse me?" Row's sharp tone, full of contempt, drew the smug grin down into a frown._**

**_"Oh, don't be like that Row, you know you would like a roll in the sack with me. Every girl does." That grin was back full-force as he looked down at her, with an almost condescending glint in his eyes._**

**_Rowenna rolled her eyes, but stalked away, casually throwing over her shoulder, "Hon, they don't want to roll with you because of that small bit o' mace, they only do it because they can't get a nice, big gun." Her only response was a gasping scoff and much grumbling._**

Snorting with laughter, Row shook her head as another streak of satisfaction creeping through her. She most definitely wasn't the mousy girl they had all thought her to be. It was a good thing that she was out of school for a year now. The only reason she had been at that party was because her younger friend had invited her, and having absolutely nothing to do that night, agreed to come.

Sighing, she lifted herself up and out of the tub, then proceeded to dry herself off and dress in the most comfortable pair of t-shirt and shorts she had in her closet. The next day would definitely be spent in leisure.

Just as she was about to snuggle up into her bed, her phone rang out in the silence, _Seether_ screaming their music and vocals for all the angry world to listen to. Row scowled, but answered it nonetheless with an irritated, "Yeah?"

"Row! Oh my god, you have to come and see this!" The excited voice of her earlier mentioned friend screamed nearly as loudly as the ringtone. Row winced, having to hold the phone away from her ear. "Like seriously! You are going to die!"

"Lela, I don't think I would die over some petty, dead raccoon." The derision was heavy in her voice.

"Oh, come off it. It's not that this time! Seriously, get your ass over here—I can't explain what it is, but I mean it. Get over here." And at that, Lela hung the phone up.

Row's eyebrows rose up fairly high at this rude action but let it slide nonetheless. She grumbled, "This better be good, because _Star Trek_ cannot wait."

She guessed she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

She was right.

* * *

Row was on the road for about five minutes when she started to notice a change in the deep, inky blackness of the night sky. She couldn't say for sure exactly what it was, but it was something like ripples of the ocean. It was very disconcerting for Row, so she sped up a bit, concern flashing through her like ice on one's spine. Whatever Lela had discovered, it had to be big. And that was what caused a faint alarm to ring in her head, unleashing a strain of questions.

_What is it? Will it hurt anybody? Have the police been told?_ She shook her head, not wanting to have a panic attack when it could be something as ridiculous a dug-up hole in the ground. The younger kids in this small town liked to play pranks on everyone. The ripples in the air could just be her imagination. She was tired and out of sorts.

Finally, Row reached her friends dinky, little house that was very recently white-washed. Behind it, she could just barely see it over the top of the house, were more ripples. Only, they were much more concentrated, almost mirror-like. They rolled and held tight like the coils of a spring, yet remained elusive and lucid like water.

Nothing could hold back her awestruck bout of feelings as she watched the top of… whatever it was, move so alien-like. Fear struck her though, as she realized that her friend would probably be too curious for her own good. Row jumped out of her truck, backpack in hand (she was intending to spend the night), and hightailed it to the backyard, not even considering going through the house. Her heart sped up as she felt the air pulling her towards the oddity, as if it were trying to suck her in. Her stomach dropped as her chocolate brown hair was shaken loose from her bun; the force of the wind was unrelenting.

She reached the gate, lifted the cusp of it over, and slipped through. Her heart raced faster with each step, and her hands trembled slightly. She yelled out, "Lela, are you there?"

A bogged down reply came, and she barely discerned a, "Yeah!" out of the excited jabbering.

Row closed her eyes for a moment in relief, a bit of stress falling from her shoulders. Opening them back up, she braved the next few steps around the side of the house, letting her eyes take in the full of whatever it was that was causing a great fuss in her otherwise boring world. Her jaw dropped.

Before her, was something rounded like a convex mirror held in tinfoil ripples. It was shiny, yet dark, and almost completely blended into the background, were it not for the movements it made, and the distortions it had. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, and very likely, nothing she would ever see again. Breathlessly, she asked, "What it is?"

"I don't know!" Lela's voice came off from her side, and it had the same of awe as her own. "Rodney! What is it?"_ Rodney_. Row's stomach curled as she glanced sharply over to where Lela's voice way, but was confused when she didn't see anything. She looked behind her, then to the other side, surprised to find them looking back at her with wide eyes. _That is odd_. It seemed like whatever this thing was, it bent the air itself, making it hard for anyone to pinpoint where a sound was coming from. Row looked at Rodney briefly, spite pooling in her stomach over what he had done to her, but then looked back to Lela, giving her a look that basically said, what the fuck?

Lela rolled her eyes, ran a hand through her thin blonde strands that were whipping all over her face, and mouthed a_ not now_; she then turned her attention to Row's ex-best friend. Row pursed her lips, but glanced at the thing sitting just about next to them.

Rodney, clearly uncomfortable in having to be near her, gulped audibly and let his worried eyes flick to Row, to Lela, then back to Row. Only, they faltered when Row looked back with hostility. He sighed, looking back at their younger companion.

"I don't know what it is, but if I had to guess, I suppose it could be a, uh, wormhole?"

Row hardened her look at him, "You suppose?"

Irritation flashed in his eyes, "Yes Rowenna. I suppose. I'm not some psycho genius like you are. Why don't you give your ideas, huh?" Hostility it would definitely be then.

Row scowled at him, then let loose, "I didn't say a damn thing, and you know it. So stop being a child and actually man up!"

He looked away, and she saw his fists tighten up.

Lela, while she was standing there watching, had to face a foe of her own with the wind, struggling over whether or not her hair was going to strangle her. "Oh shut it!" She turned to Row, eyes flicking nervously to what could be a wormhole. "What do you say."

Row sighed, raked her hand through her hair in as vain an attempt as Lela's, then stared at their oddity. "I'd say the same thing, only, how could it be on Earth? It would have sucked the planet in." Thinking it over a bit more, she added, "Of course, wormholes were only supposed to be a theory, so some things could fall short of what most had thought."

Rodney, she heard coming from the opposite direction of where he really was, muttered, "Dictionary-face."

Row growled out, "Dumbass."

"Grow up!" Lela yelled exasperatedly. "What do we do about it?"

Row was at a loss. She had no idea. "I don't know. But calling the police might be the first step."

Lela, still as nervous as an abused cat, nodded, then ran for the house, deciding to do just that. Row shook her head. She was always waiting for Row's approval before doing anything.

Awkward silence ensued, so as to make it go away, Row stepped toward the wormhole, curiosity and fear blooming close together in her gut. It was quite beautiful. It looked like a sphere of liquid, suspended by God's hands, as if it was an all-knowing oracle the ancients would consult, with the utmost respect and reverence. Science-fictional, yet haunting. Real, but surreal.

"What are you doing?"

Row muttered out without a thought, "Looking at it. Now shut up."

She could feel his hostility before she could even feel his wide hands grappling at her shoulders, jerking her back, and to the ground.

Row shot up, a surge of hot anger filling her veins. She looked at Rodney with hatred and screamed, "What the hell?"

His face was rather petulant, like a child who can't stand being in the wrong. "Don't tell me to shut up." He acted like one too.

Row grinded her teeth, hoping that he would feel her animosity as pain to his underdeveloped brain. Not one to back down to a challenge, she said, "I will." It was childish on her part too, but she felt that she was nothing if she didn't have her dignity. One too many times had a male try to be superior to her. None of them could last against her in an intellectual battle, so they tried to cheat by being all brawny and phallocentric.

A storm brooded around them, and between them. Rowenna couldn't believe that Rodney just would not put aside their past for a moment, especially a moment as this. She knew Rodney hated her for not simply letting him touch her, hated her for bruising his ego, hated her for not being a "stupid airhead," as he had once screamed at her.

She hated him too.

Rowenna stood up, glaring at him all the while, but then turned her attention back to the frightening wonder next to them. A thought flashed through her mind, _is his manhood that much more important than the find of the century?_ She shook her head slightly, driving it from her mind. Rodney stayed to the side, silently watching her.

Row's curiosity of the wormhole was back full force, and it was almost painful, how fast the questions and ideas were entering her mind. Without realizing it, she took several steps closer, awe and fear spurring her on.

Lela came back out, yelling, "I called them! They're on their way Row and Rod!"

_Row and Rod_. She flinched at the phrase. It had been just that for eleven years, until "Rod" decided to break the "and."

"Row!" Lela screeched, frantic and terrified.

She turned just in time to see that same large hand push her just far enough. Her back hit a terrifically cold wall that seemed to meld with her, taking her in as she fell further, screaming in agony from the pain that hit deeper than her bones.

Her world blanked before she could attempt to reach a hand out.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

A/N: This is the second part of the prologue. I split them up for a particular reason. There really isn't any Khan in this part yet, but he will be in chapter one for sure.

**This will be the last part that is in 3rd person POV. The rest of it will be in 1st person for several reasons: It's easier and quicker for me to write; the thoughts flow more freely that way. And because I generally don't like the omniscient view unless it's for mystery POV's, prologues, or epilogues. I'm kind of picky like that.

My writing my get a little bit slower, but I will definitely write when I can, and post when I can. Set schedules will throw me off and stress me out, so there won't be any. But I won't leave anyone hanging for a week. Or, I'll try not to at least. xD

I wanted to say thank you to those that viewed this story, and have decided to follow/favorite it. You really don't know how much I appreciate this. ^^ It definitely provides some motivation, that is for sure. So, thank you. :}

A little information about this part: Rowenna is 18 when she joins the STARU (Star Trek Alternate Reality Universe), and so when I really get things going, she will be 21, probably on the verge of 22. And I am using the Stardating system that J.J. Abrams is using in the new Star Trek films, to keep it consistent for not only the movies' sake, but for my own sake as well. xD

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but my O/C's.

Reviews are welcomed. :}

- S.

* * *

Prologue | Pt. 2

_Stardate, 2256.170_

Whispers filled her head, almost as colorful as the light that was peeking through to her half-lidded eyes. Waking up was too much for her though, at that moment, and all she could do was fall back into a heavy embrace of slumber.

Later on, the whispers came back. Except that this time, they were more persistent, forcing her to wake further than she had liked. _No…_ Her body felt sick. No, it was more than that. It felt almost feverish. Her stomach felt rancid with an excess of stomach acid and her skin felt sweaty and cold. She could feel something, almost nervous, running through her veins, grappling her back from the comfort of unconsciousness.

The whispers seemed to have found the button that turned the volume up, and boy did they push it. The voices were distinct now, and she could hear three, maybe four voices. There was something so clinical and so pertinent about them, but Row couldn't concentrate enough to think why. Everything within her mind was lucid and vegetative. But whatever was pushing through her veins, it was forcing it out of that state.

"she's waking up." A strangely lilted man's voice was so close to her face, and she felt a cold, minty breath waft across her nose, tickling it. In retaliation, Row scrunched it up, moaning with a grudging acceptance. It was time she woke up.

Her eyelids didn't want to comply at first, but after a bit of coaxing, they opened up. But they felt caked and oily, and that was a feeling she hated. It meant that she had been out for a good while. she almost closed them back up, for the light in the very white room was harshly bright, but she squinted, as she wanted to see who was with her.

The man before her was an older, blurry mess of white, black, and green. Row flinched back, crying out in surprise, closing her eyes and opening them up again so as to concentrate.

Her eyes had not deceived her, for the man in doctor's garb before her had green skin and a bald head. Row couldn't stop blinking and her mouth was agape.

The green man before her smiled, amusement flickering in his eyes as he said, "What? Never see an Orion before?"

Row flinched back, and her first thought was, _STAR TREK!_ A few weeks prior to what she remembers, Lela had nagged her to watch the_ Star Trek_ series, as they were apparently, very good. Row jumped on the bandwagon after watching the first season of the original series, and had been plowing her way through them. But she hadn't gotten to the movies yet.

She would have liked nothing more than to shake and nod her head at the same time, but instead, she turned her head away, thoroughly confused. She focused her attention on the room she was in, and more particularly, the floating hospital bed. Wherever she was, it sure wasn't Kansas anymore.

Row tried out her voice. "W-where am I?" she looked nervously back to the Orion.

He smiled kindly at her, a rather fatherly tint filling up his eyes. _Strange. Aren't they supposed to be sex-crazed aliens?_ She wondered.

"Well, after you fell through that wormhole—" He didn't get to finish that sentence when Row heard 'wormhole.' She gasped, remembering exactly what happened before she had blacked out.

"Wormhole? Where was it? When is it now? Is it gone?" Her questions rushed forth from her mouth, despite her croaky voice's dissent.

His eyes widened at her, then he furrowed her brows. "Calm down ma'am, your questions will be answered in time, but right now I need to make sure the rest of your vitals are stable."

Row's heart was speeding faster than a bullet, but all she could do was comply. Two human women were standing to the side, looking at her with sympathy and warming smiles, trying to help placate and comfort her. Strangely, it worked. _At least no one is out to get me in this fucked up dream_.

They moved back and forth throughout the room, keeping notes on what she was sure to be a PADD, and overall, just fussing over her. It didn't help her confusion much though.

Her hope of this only being a dream though, was a vain one.

* * *

Row stared, dumbfounded, at the new person before her. He was tall with red hair and a very stern face—one that didn't seem to like talking much. "I'm, wait, you…" Her mouth opened and closed several times before she threw up her hands in annoyance.

He sighed. "You fell through a wormhole from what we have presumed to be an alternate dimension." He paused for a moment before adding, "As well as a different time period."

Row, who was slowing absorbing this, sat back in the chair she had been settled in, and stared around her, almost vacantly. "This was just supposed to be a bunch of shows and movies, not a real, tangible world."

The agent before her arched one of his bushy red brows at her sullen statement. "Movies?"

Row turned to him, noticing his piqued interest. "Yeah. It was called _Star Trek_. I mean, none of of this was real, except only in the fictional world."

"Why don't you elaborate? Anything specific about the future I would perhaps need to know?"

Row thought it over for a few moments. "It depends. Did the future Romulans attack a Federation Ship some years ago?"

The agent looked at her skeptically, but said, "And how does that change the outcome?"

Row rolled her eyes. "There are different versions of _Star Trek_. In one, the Romulan Nero passes through a black hole, attacks a Federation Vessel and then, I think, heads off. That is the trigger in separating out one of the _Star Trek_ realities from the other." Row really hated explaining everything.

The agent pursed his lips, studying her. It was as if she were a fugitive that he was interrogating. Then, he nodded.

"I don't know what the future holds."

He scowled. "Didn't you just say that there were movies and shows about us?"

Row rolled her eyes again, realizing that this was probably going to be a common habit if she met more people like him. "There are. But the split reality thing is really new. They only made two movies and I only saw the opening sequence of the first one." She paused for a second, watching him absorb the information. That was a partially a lie on her part. She had seen the first movie, but refused to tell him anything, seeing as the rest of the events in the movie had yet to occur. _I won't be the one messing with the timeline_, she thought shrewdly.

"Nothing, nothing at all?" She could tell he was grasping at straws. She figured it was very likely his duty to report such oddities, as herself, and whatever pertinent information that may come along with it.

Row sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Nope." They stared at each other, as if a competition. "Will I get to go home?" She asked, wearily.

He didn't say anything, so they sat in silence, quite an awkward one; then the agent said, rather softly, almost as if he were sorry, "The wormhole closed up. You are not able to go home."

Rowenna's heart sank lower than the titanic could even dream to.

* * *

_Several years later, Stardate, 2258.63_

"Admiral?" A nervous voice flitted over the communicator. Admiral Alexander Marcus narrowed his eyes, but barked out an affirmation. "Sir, I think you might want to see this… We found him."

His heart sped up as he spoke into the communicator, louder than a growling bulldog, "Are you sure, because if you're mistaken son…"

"No sir! It's really him. H-he's alive. Khan, and the rest of his remaining people are all in their cryotubes." The voice of Marcus' inferior rose up an octave or two, fear clearly present in his voice.

Marcus blew out a breath, letting a chuckle escape as he felt satisfaction fill him. He had succeeded in his goal.


	3. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, this chapter is actually short. I apologize for that, I am quite busy this thanksgiving break. There isn't much action in this one, as it's really just the introduction of a few characters. The next chapter is where things will start to get rolling; although, it'll still be a good pace. I don't want it to go ultra fast, ya know? OH, and remember, this is in** 1st Person** now. The prologues are the only parts that will be in 3rd person. As for Khan's POV... I'm pretty unsatisfied with it. Actually, I hate it. I might rewrite it later; I'm still trying to figure out how I can write through his perspective. That is probably why it's short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O/C's.

I also want to thank all of you that followed/Favorited this story. It actually means a lot to me. ^^ Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, so I just wanted to give a shout out to all my American Brethren, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D

Now, I am off to see Frozen! :}

And I promise to write longer chapters in the future. Scouts Honor :3

EDIT: Thank you guest reviewer for pointing out the line break! :} I thought I added it... but I guess that doesn't like equal signs? Ah, well. I used an actual line break this time. ^^ As for the movie thing... It most definitely is cliche. ^^ But, I haven't seen it yet with the STID Khan stories. xD (Another) But, I kinda have the same feeling... I'm thinking I may take that out, but... Ah... I'll think more about how to fix the beginning. I myself am very... meh about it. I'm mainly doing this as a writing exercise to get my muse back for my original stories (And trust me, they are 1000 times better than this).

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_Stardate, 2259.30_

"Sir, I honestly don't know how many times I need to say this, but the last copy of _Moby Dick_ that we had has already been sold." My voice was thinner than ice, and pricklier than a cactus, I was sure of it. This customer before me, a tall, intense-eyed man, simply didn't understand the concept of _sold-out_.

"Then is there a way to acquire the book?" His resonant voice, which was agitated, sent shivers down my spine, forming into one big ball of uneasy anxiety in the depths of my stomach. I was going to have a hard time eating later, that was for sure. Thinking about what he said, I held a finger up, then turned my back to him. The PADD on the counter behind me held a list of all of the book carriers in the world, as well as all of the books they currently held. All I had to do was look up the book title. It was a very convenient system. After starting my search, I quickly found that about ten of these book carriers currently held one, or several copies of_ Moby Dick_. Very convenient indeed.

"Any particular edition?" My voice had gone back to the sweeter-than-sugar tone I was used to using with customers. Rarely did I show my annoyance, but this one definitely tested my patience. He was arrogant, that was for sure. I looked back to him, watching his thoughtful expression. Where that arrogance came from though, might not have been too much of a mystery. Certainly, he was the kind to stick out in a crowd, with those high cheekbones, and those incredibly intense blue eyes. They were the purest blue I had ever seen in a person's eyes.

"1955." His voice betrayed an appeasement, which brought to mind the story of the Nemean Lion. It was as if this book was the damsel in distress that he was about to receive as hostage. This thought was silly enough that my lips quirked, although barely. I nodded to him and turned back to my PADD, searching for that particular edition. For my sake, I hoped that one of the carrier's had it. "Is there something funny?" He asked, and I paused, a bit of shock coursing through me. Apparently my quirking lips were just noticeable enough.

"Just whatever goes through my mind." I turned back to him, my smile that was fitted over my face was fake, and I was sure he could tell. "There is a seller in downtown Dublin that has it. It's called the—"

"You're not British."

My head reeled back a fraction of an inch. I looked at him, confused and a bit angry at such an audacity. "No, I'm not. I don't think that I have to be in order to live here." My voice was rank with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"Then why are you here, if not where you belong?" I blinked, wondering why he even cared. I was really just some shop-girl that shouldn't matter to him. Neither was it his business to ask such questions.

I raised my eyebrow, then shot him a question. "Who says it is where I_ belong_?"

Now it was his turn to have the quirking lips. I could see amusement flare in his eyes, which, in all honesty, irritated me. He didn't say anything, so I looked away, grabbing a pen and pad of paper.

I wrote down the information of the store that held the book, then handed it to him, saying in a bit of rush, "The address is here, and if you like, I can phone them in advance and ask them to hold the book."

His eyes watched me closely, and I felt another tendril of unease fill my stomach, forcing it to churn like the waves described in said interested book. I pursed my lips, stifling an aggravated sigh. When a few more seconds passed, I bit out, "Sir?"

His reply was instant, "No one says 'phone' in this day and age. Why do you?" He was smiling now, as if gratified by my agitation.

I blinked hard, shocked. "Um…." My mind scrambled for an excuse. "I suppose it was something I picked up from my parents." Not entirely false. "They were kind of old school." I didn't dare look in his eyes. Their intensity was getting to me, and I felt like a squirming bug under a microscope.

It took a moment, but he replied. It was obvious that my answer was less than satisfying, but at least he got the notion that he wasn't going to be getting any further with his probing questions. "Yes, I would appreciate you _phoning_ them. I will be there tomorrow, at 9 o'clock." and with that, he turned and left, not even sparing a glance back at me.

_What is this guy's problem?_ I wondered, shaking my head. When the door closed after his exit, I let out a shaky sigh, glad that the tension had fled the shop.

But it was barely two seconds later when Amara came in, a bounce in her step and a knowing glint in her eyes. It was very likely that she had seen some of the encounter. I grimaced.

She placed her elbows on the counter, looking at me with a silly grin. "So, who was that?"

"A customer." was my only reply.

She arched her brow, waiting for more. But when she heard no further elaboration, she sighed dramatically, flopping her head down on her joined hands and said, "And? A name? A number?"

My scathing look was enough of a reply.

"Come on Rowey! He was very hot, so what's up?" She tilted her head.

I looked at her for a moment, a smile playing on my lips. "You know, It still surprises me what people do still say in this time period. 'Come on,' 'what's up,' 'hot.'" I smirked as I used my fingers for the air quotes.

Amara rolled her eyes. "God, you are such an old person." Before I could reply, she added, "And don't even say it." I burst out laughing then, causing her to smile faintly. She walked over to the side of the counter, pressed the switch to open the door, and sat down on the stool beside mine. She looked at me for a moment before asking, traces of hilarity gone, "Is it because you're afraid of what guys will say that you don't date?"

My smile faded too. "No. I'm not…" I trailed off, rethinking what I was about to say. I ducked my head, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Okay, so I am from another dimension. That's not what's hindering me from dating. It's the fact that I just simply don't want to." I shrugged, looking back to her. "Look, we've gone over this enough times. I'll look for a relationship when I am ready to. Not before."

Amara pursed her lips, but, instead of replying to what I had said, she stuck her hand in the short lengths of my hair, rubbing the warm brown strands between her fingers. "I like how you cut your hair." She smiled at me. I felt a little peace, knowing that she understood what I was trying to say. When I was dropped in this dimension, there wasn't anywhere I could go, so when I came across this bookshop for a place to work, Amara was the first person who accepted me. Just a few years later, she was my best friend. It was nice to know that the people here were similar to my home dimension.

I smiled back, saying, "Thanks. Needed a change of pace." I looked up, a faint smile on my lips as well, "Maybe it'll curl like it used to."

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, "Your hair was curly?"

"Yeah." I chuckled, watching her fingers rub through my hair. I've always found it funny, but whatever friends I attain, all seem to run their fingers through my hair.

"So, don't think I'm pushing you, but I'm curious," she placed her head back into her hands, her eyes piqued with interest. "What did you think of this customer of yours?"

I rolled my eyes, and playfully punched her. "Amara!" I giggled.

"But seriously!"

I sighed internally, thinking. A slight grin etched onto my face as I said, "His voice was like really dark chocolate." It was too rich for me.

Amara went off, speaking in bursts of thought, but I zoned out, thinking about my 'customer.' There was something about him that truly stood out. And if that didn't ring an alarm bell in my head, I didn't know what else could. I had a sense that this man, whoever he was, would be a person I'd be seeing a lot more of in the future. And I was left with an impression that it would be very soon.

* * *

Oh, she was different. Everything about her just screamed that she was from a different era; my era. Her style of clothing was definitely a subject of debate, but it wouldn't have surprised me, if she was from that period of time, if going by her style alone. The fashionistas of this age will try to copy such a style, but inevitably, force a new spin on it, trying to 'spice' it up. But her… there was something genuine about her clothing style..

And then there was her speech. Obviously, it was american, with a southern ring to it. And while her choice of wording wouldn't quite be questioned, even today, there were a few that were definitely outdated.

But while she was intriguing, she was not my concern at the moment. I had a few incredibly pressing issues that needed solving, namely, that of my crew. Marcus didn't yet have a clue of my true plans. Nor would he, if it were in my power to keep it secret, which, I was so very sure it was.

But, as my day wore on, I found my thoughts wandering back to her, and her peculiarity. I simply had to know more. Bringing up a simple search about her was child's play, but I soon was disappointed by the depth of information provided. Quickly, I found it to be all fabricated. My left brow rose at this, and I wondered. So I looked deeper. While I was still on Marcus's tight lease, the unintentional perks he provided me by giving me the title _Commander_, proved to be incredibly useful. The file that Starfleet had on her was classified, so the only complicated step, if I should even call it that, was having to type in my ID number; my classification level was high enough to see such secret information.

What I read brought forth another surge of intrigue and enticement.


End file.
